Dont Need Your Help
by Stephy69
Summary: After a strange week surrounding Christmas, Amy is left with a problem. A problem she doesnt want. And A problem she wont let anyone help with


A/N : Ok, randomness in thee form of a story. I don't know if I should progress or not. I don't even know if it'll work. And yes, its set at christmas…or at least it STARTS at Christmas : Storylines are forgotten as I'll tend to make them up as I go along. So if Batista and Cena are wrestling for the WWE title, that's whats happening xD But bare with me. I'm also updating a couple of other stories so…yeah :

Sitting in a low down, comfortable seat near the frosted window in Starbucks, Amy stirred her coffee slowly staring as passers by hurried to buy their last minute Christmas presents. She smiled to herself. This year was going to be one of her best Christmases yet, no meddling families, no missing boyfriend, just FRIENDS. This year, a lot of the Superstars and Divas had arranged to take time AWAY from their families and the trip to see the troops had been postponed so most of them had nothing better to do than to find themselves celebrating Christmas at the Orton household. No one could actually remember deciding to go to Randy's, and apart from having the biggest house, being at his had no advantages. He had no cleaner, he couldn't cook, he had a oversized dog who hated John and he was messy as hell. But it was the only house which could fit thirteen superstars. After inheriting it from his grandfather, Randy had never had the heart to sell it, and so he was currently living in an eight bed roomed, four story house. Or as Maria had re-named it, The Mansion.

But today, everyone had cleared the house at the crack of dawn as each of them had Christmas shopping to do. And so, at half past six, not long after darkness had fallen and the snow had began, the six divas had headed to Starbucks to try to heat up. Amy sighed slightly as she saw a mother drag her little boy, no older than two, by the arm along the street. Why did people hurt their children? She didn't understand that. And she probably never would. She couldn't see herself ever having children. With Trish and Victoria as mothers, Maria expecting and Candice and Melina more than likely to fall pregnant at any time, she felt kinda left out when they spoke about "how David junior looks so cute in his new baby grow" or whether "Maria's stretchmarks would disappear". But she'd leardned that when they got in full baby mode, she could ignore them, as she was doing at this particular moment.

"What do you think Ames?" asked Maria, smiling at the redhead who looked rather lost. Amy frowned as Maria repeated the question, "Jeff Junior or Michael for a boy and Ashley or Michaela for a girl?" She smiled patting her large stomach.

"Not Ashley. Too much like that whore. Michaela? Isnt that Mickie's real name? Michael? Boring. I Vote Jeff Junior," Amy said glad they were now talking about something she understood rather than how much folic acid a pregnant woman should take.

"And what if it's a girl Amy?" asked Trish, shaking her head. "She can't call a little girl Jeff. God, you'd be such a hopeless mother. I bet you'd call the kids such 'out there' names. Like Radison and Meelah."

Amy rolled her eyes at Trish. THAT was why she never thought she'd have kids. They all seemed to think she'd be some sort of bad mother. She wasn't really sure she'd prove them wrong actually, and the fact that she was single didn't help much, as she didn't believe in one night stands. Amy slurped her coffee loudly, in full awareness that the noise drove Trish mad. "Mommy, Mommy!" said a little girl, blonde curls and bright blue eyes. "Mommy. Jack took my Barbie and said he was going to feed her to the monster under the bed." Trish sighed standing up.

"Rebecca, I've told you before, there's no such thing as monsters," she said patting her three year olds head. "Now lets go find Jacky boy ok ?" She slowly walked away with the small girl who was holding onto her hand for dear life.

"They're so cute," said Candice tilting her head to the site and giggling. "I cant wait until me and Adam have kids. They'll be just as cute. But I hope they wont fight."

Vicky smiled as she adjusted her shirt and moving her five week old son closer. "I'm sure they wont. But let me tell you, THIS is the worst part. Having to do stuff like this in FRONT of people. Trish'll agree. It's embarrassing. Damn kids gotta have the best for them," she laughed and took a sip of her bottle of water, the only one not drinking some form of hot drink.

Melina bit her lip. "I, I don't think I want kids. I mean, it sounds selfish, but me and Johnny have pretty much the perfect life right now. And I think it wouldn't be in the child's best interests if I was to fall pregnant any time soon," she said looking guilty. "I mean, Trish dotes on Jack and Rebecca. And you love baby David. And we all know how much time Maria and Jeff'll devote to Bump over there, and I just don't think I could do that right now." Watching her lip begin to quiver, Amy wrapped her arm around the usually fiery Latina. Knowing it was best not to say, 'it's fine, I'll never have kids cause y'all expect me to be a bad mother' she kept her own mouth closed as Maria, Candice and Vicky tried to comfort her.

That night, Amy spent a lot of time thinking about children and, just after midnight, as though it were some sort of Christmas sign, it came to her. She didn't want children. Although she loved them, she really didn't want to give up her own life for one and as selfish as that may seem, it was what she was happy with. And for the short time following that, it pleased her knowing that she had finally come to a decision. And, should her body clock start ticking…she could always adopt. But that would be VERY extreme as children were ok in small doses but they really werent for her. 


End file.
